A testing device for a steering apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 is available as an example of a conventional device. In PTL 1, a testing device for testing a steering apparatus includes a master controller (a motor control device), a data logger for monitoring a torque signal, and a test signal generator for generating a test signal having a sine sweep waveform that simulates the torque signal obtained by the data logger. The master controller is configured substantially identically to a mass-produced control device (an in-vehicle controller) provided in a typical steering apparatus, and evaluates mechanical characteristics of the steering apparatus. In this testing device, a torque signal output from a torque detector (a torque sensor) provided in the steering apparatus is taken into the data logger after being subjected to AD conversion and the like directly thereby, and in a condition where the steering is fixed by a fixing device, a steering actuator is controlled in accordance with a drive signal corresponding to the sine sweep waveform generated by the test signal generator, whereby the steering is excited.